The Problem(s) With Jan
by Writing-Forever-A-Passion
Summary: Something life-changing happens to Jan and it forces her to deal with her issues with her family. What will happen? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter One: Thoughts of What Happened

_Hay guys :) So I'm back with another story! But it's a mini story. This was initially supposed to be a One-shot but I thought it was too long to be one so I broke it into chapters. So enjoy and please read and review! I worked hard on this!_

_Summary: Something life-changing happens to Jan and it forces her to deal with her issues with her family. What will happen? R&R!_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own The Brady Bunch or any of the characters._

**_Chapter One: Thoughts of What Happened_**.

* * *

Jan Brady almost – well did, stay up half the night; staring up at the ceiling, emotionless. Every hour; the clock would strike and each time it would, Jan felt she was getting closer to her death. The pain she was feeling was eating her up inside, bit by bit. Chewing her up and spitting her out. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

Jan Brady, never in her life, felt this kind of pain – _ever_. It was worse than the feeling of being under Marcia's shadow _all _the time; worse than feeling invisible, and even worse than feeling like she's good for nothing.

This kind of heartache, she wouldn't even wish on her worst enemy.

It was the kind of pain that slowly, but painfully eat you up inside and you would feel it. You would feel bits and pieces of you being ripped out as time passed. But you also felt you couldn't do a thing about.

And that pain is the worst type of pain there is.

Everyone in the Brady household wondered what was wrong with poor Jan. What had had her down in the dumps? What was the problem with Jan?

But Jan wouldn't tell any of them – _ever_. For various reasons; they only seemed to care what was happening in her life when something bad occurred to her and the Brady clan was forced to see what was wrong or it wouldn't be "_Brady-like_".

The only one that seemed to care for her and her well-being – was Peter. He was only a year older than her and was also a middle child as well and could understand more than anyone at the Brady residence could ever.

The images that flashed through her mind every other second would keep Jan on pens and needles; sending her heart to beat vastly against her chest – like a hammer against a thin cloth.

She wondered if this pain would _ever_ go away or would it stay – lingering like of what could have been – or what _should_ have been.

Maybe if she stopped thinking about it so much, that she would eventually forget about it ever happening – or taking place in her life; like it never happened.

Jan sniffled as her red rimmed eyes adverted to her youngest sister; Cindy. She seen she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Small moans and mumbles coming from her direction; Jan – at first was just going to tune her out; assuming little Cindy was just having a bad dream.

But Jan seen that whatever Cindy was dreaming about was really disturbing her. Jan slung her covers to the side and tip toed over to her youngest sister's bed and gently shook her.

"Cindy…Cindy, wake up; It just a dream." Jan lightly whispered. Cindy shot up; her curly pony tails lop sided; tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks. Her baby blues eyes stared up at her, breathing heavy. Cindy reached up for Jan. Jan was a bit hesitant, but picked up her baby sister and sat down on Cindy's bed, with Cindy now in her lap.

"Cindy, don't cry. It was only a dream." Jan tried convincing her frighten baby sister.

"But Jan, it was horrible. I dreamt of a strange man trying to hurt you. I tried yelling out your name but nothing would come out." Cindy began sobbing on Jan's shoulder. Jan froze. Bringing back the memories of what she tried so hardly and desperately to forget.

The noises of her sobbing baby sister brought her back to reality. Jan blinked as she turned and rubbed Cindy's small back, shushing her.

"Cindy, it's okay. I'm fine. It was just a dream; you have nothing to worry about, okay?" Jan wished she could believe her own words but found it completely _impossible_. Right now, she was _not _okay. She was everything _but_ okay. But she couldn't have little Cindy worrying for her. She was only six. She was way too young to worry about _anything_ – especially about her older sister and her antics.

"O-Okay," Cindy sniffled, rubbing her eyes in a tired-like manner.

"Try and go back to sleep, your first day of first grade is tomorrow. You'll need all your rest." Jan said as she forced a smile for her younger sister.

"Can I sleep with you, Jan?" Cindy asked, "Please…" Cindy added.

Jan couldn't say no to the big blues eyes that stared up at her full of hope. She never could.

"Alright, but you have to try and go back to sleep, okay?"

Cindy nodded as she smiled getting under the covers with her sister. She leaned up and kissed Jan on the cheek.

"I love you, Jan."

Jan smiled, but this time, genuinely for the first time in weeks.

"I love you too, Cindy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Cindy yawned, resting her head on Jan's shoulder. Jan stroked Cindy's spiral-looking curls, slowly drifting off to dreamland herself.

_**Read and review please! :-)**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth is out

_NEW Chapter! Please read and review! It's motivation for me! :)_

**_Chapter Two: The Truth is out_****_._**

* * *

Jan – the next day woke up, for the first time feeling well rested. For the past couple of weeks, she had been having a hard time sleeping. She looked to her left, seeing that Cindy was gone. Off to her first day of first grade. A small smile spread across Jan's lips at the thought of Cindy. She loved her little sister to death. She would do anything to protect her.

The smile faded as reality set in. Tears filled the eyes of Jan as she quickly wiped them away before they escaped her eyes – knowing that if one tear fell, the rest would not stop from falling. Jan then realized it seemed pretty late, she glanced over at the clock beside her. It read 12:30pm. Jan gasped as she jumped out of bed and rushing over to her dresser and quickly getting dressed. _Why hadn't anyone woke her for school?! _

Jan quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her book bag – not caring if her hair was presentable or not. Jan raced down the stairs meeting her parents sitting down in their usual spots, reading the morning newspaper. Only it wasn't morning anymore.

"Why didn't anyone wake me for school?!" Jan slightly yelled.

Mike and Carol rose to their feet, their eyes stern but also filled with concern and anxiety.

"Jan, honey, we didn't wake you because we called your school and already let them know you wouldn't be attending today."

Jan's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you do that?"

That's when Mike stepped in, "Jan, we are worried about you; me, your mother and the rest of your brothers and sisters."

Jan scoffed, mumbling; "Yeah right."

Carol frowned, hearing her daughter's reply. "Jan, of course we are worried about you. Why would you question that?"

Jan lost it.

"Because mother! You, dad, Alice or anyone else around here never pays me attention anyway! That is if you think something bad has happened then that's when you all of a sudden call yourself "caring" about me! Well the jig is up! I don't need _any_ of you people's pity!"

Mike and Carol were shocked, they had no idea their daughter felt this way. Sure they knew that Jan struggled a lot with finding her role in a huge family like there's and that she always had trouble with finding her voice. But they had never begun to think she felt this way about her siblings or parents.

"Jan…" Carol said but was interrupted by her enraged daughter.

"No mom! I've been invisible to you since the day I was born! Whenever I had something going on that I wanted you to attend, it was always; "I'm sorry honey, Marcia needs me," or "No honey, Cindy's the baby, I have tend to her first." Well you know what? What's the point of me even being here if you have Marcia; the oldest and most perfect and Cindy; the youngest and most adorable?! _Who am I?!_" Jan vented, she had been feeling this way for years; even before her mother had remarried. And if anything; it made it worse because it was more people to compete with to gain her mother's undivided attention.

Jan felt her voice crack at the end; tears were now welling up in her eyes. She tried her best not to crack, but the hurt and pain she had been feeling for so long – practically _all_ her life and she was now finally having the opportunity to get it out; she couldn't stop the tears and emotions she had bottled up inside for longer than she can remember.

Mike and Carol were rendered speechless. Tears were now filling Carol's eyes. It hurt her more than anything that Jan felt this towards her. _How could she have let her feel like this for so long and not notice? _

Mike's eyes were full of concern and empathy as he reached over to touch her, but Jan backed away.

"_Don't_ – please don't touch me."

Considering the last male that touched her didn't stop, even when she insisted more than anything _to stop. _

"J-Jan, honey; I'm – I'm so sorry." Carol broke down, "All these years, you felt this way and I didn't stop and notice that my daughter was hurting."

Jan shook her head, tears now streaming down her face; she let an emotionless laugh escape her lips.

"Just face it mom, I was _never_ your favorite. And I never will be. I understand."

Carol shook her head, taking a step towards her daughter. "No Jan. You don't understand." Carol let her hand stroke against her daughter's wet face. Jan flinched but didn't say a word.

"You're my daughter, Jan. I have always loved you very much. More than you can understand. And you've always thought that I favored Marcia or Cindy over you. And the truth is, you have always been my stronger daughter. You see, Marcia has always needed extra encouragement and guidance. And Cindy is young, but also fragile. But you; you have always been wise for your age." Carol wiped away the stray tear that escaped her daughter's eyes. "Don't you _ever_, for a second, think that I love you less or that you are less worthy than any of your sisters. Because I love you so much, Jan. Please don't ever think otherwise."

Jan now couldn't stop the tears; this is all she wanted to hear from her mother; that she actually loved her and that she was truly proud of her. Jan felt a little bit of the burden that she had been carrying around for so long lift a little. She reached for her mother, and letting all the tears that were built up inside release; not even realizing that her siblings were right in the doorway in silence.

"Oh Jan, I'm so proud of you. I have always been proud of you. I love you." Carol said as tears escaped her own eyes as she stroked her daughter's hair while holding her tightly in their emotional embrace.

"I-I love you too, mom." Jan managed to get out through her tears. She was not only crying about what just happened between her and her mom; but because of what happened just a few weeks ago. When her life flipped upside down; she had been burying those feelings deep inside.

Greg, Marcia and Peter stood in the doorway, shocked at what they had walked in on. Neither of them said a word. This was the first time in weeks Jan had actually showed any emotion. She had been so cold to all of them for the past week and they had no idea why but knew it was something wrong, _very wrong_ with their sister and wanted to know why.

"M-Mom…" Jan said, pulling away, her blond her all over the place.

"Yes honey…" Carol said, stroking the loose strands of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"S-Something happened…something bad…" Jan shuddered, she wasn't sure if she should tell mother or father. Feeling as if she did that everything that had just happened wouldn't matter and her mother would no longer be proud – but disappointed. Jan took a deep breath; it would be a chance she would have to take. She had to get this burden she had been carrying for weeks now off her shoulders; or at least try.

Carol frowned, "Honey, what happened?"

Jan swallowed, "R-Remember that high school party that I told you about – 2 weeks ago?"

Carol had a thoughtful look on her face, and then her eyes adverted back to her daughter. "Yes, I remember telling you that you couldn't go."

Jan's facial expression reflected guilt; "I-I went anyway." Jan admitted.

Carol gave her a stern look; "_Jan_…" Carol said in a scolding tone.

Jan looked down, that wasn't even the worst part.

"I-I know mom. I really should have listened; I regret not listening to this day." Tears were pricking at her eyes, waiting to escape once again. Jan tried her best to hold back from breaking down; she wasn't doing a very good job so far.

Carol looked at her daughter concerned; it was something else bothering her daughter. Carol could sense it was something bad, _very_ bad.

"I had gone with Carrie Hathaway, you know the girl that Peter went out with." Carol nodded, "Well since it was a high school party, we had planned to stick together, we didn't know anybody there. But as the night progressed, Carrie started acting funny. And now looking back, I think she was drunk."

Carol eyes widen, "I didn't have anything to drink. But she had a few and I ended up losing her in the crowd…"

Jan continued, "At this point, I was ready to leave but Carrie wasn't and I didn't want to just leave her there in that state. So when I tried pulling her away from the guys that were trying to get her upstairs, she shrugged me off telling me to get lost. I tried again but she just ignored me and went upstairs. I decided to just leave and I did…but as I was walking, leaving the party. I-I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and seen no one. I started walking faster and faster until I was thrown to the ground…"

Carol could tell it was getting hard for Jan to finish her story, Carol could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Carol rubbed her daughter's hand.

"And when he tackled me down, he-he said that if I screamed he'd hurt me. So I didn't scream."

It was a pause; "He-he then began to…" Jan could get the words out, "He began kissing me roughly. I told him to stop but he-he ignored me."

Carol looked at her daughter, worried; "Jan…"

Jan continued, "I-I kept telling him to stop over and over again. But he didn't…"

Another pause; "It seemed like the more I told him to stop, the more aggravated he'd get at me."

Pause.

"I then tried to fight him off, but it made him even madder so he-he slapped me and began ripping my clothes off…"

Carol gasped, Jan still continued. "I still tried fighting him off, but he was too strong."

Carol shook her head, tears now welling up in her eyes as well, "Jan, please-please tell me he didn't…"

Jan finally broke. "H-He forced me to do it with him mom! He said I was getting what I deserved!" Jan was crying loudly as Carol pulled her in tightly as she cried with her.

At this point; Mike, Greg and Peter were enraged. They all wanted to literally _kill_ whoever did this to Jan. Mike kicked the table chair that was near in anger; startling the sobbing two.

"Mike, please…" Carol said; her voice cracking.

"No Carol, I will not calm down! Our daughter was _raped!_"

Greg shook his head, "Jan, is that where you were going? Is that the reason why you wanted to me to drop you a block away from the "sleepover" you were going to?" Greg asked in anger. He felt this was his fault for driving her there even though at the time he was completely oblivious to the real reason Jan had him drop her off a block away from the "sleepover" Jan planned to attend.

He should have known something was up then.

Jan remained silent; when she found out her mother and father wouldn't let her go and at the time, Marcia had a date. Her only hope of getting to that party was Greg. She had told him she was attending a sleepover with a couple of friends and that she needed a ride. He agreed willingly.

Jan hadn't stopped sobbing.

"G-Greg, I –"

Greg didn't let her finish her sentence as he was already out the door, angrily. She then looked to Peter who was angry as well; he had a look in his eyes that even scared Jan herself.

"P-Peter…"

He snapped, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"_PETER!_" Carol yelled; shocked by her son's outburst.

Peter had his fist balled up tightly as the look in his eyes sent chills down Jan's back. He also followed Greg's footsteps by leaving out the door as well. _Where did they plan on going?_ Jan thought.

Jan also took notice that Marcia was pretty quiet through Greg and Peter's outburst. Jan could tell Marcia was shocked and startled by the look on her face.

Marcia couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Marcia covered her mouth in sudden shock as her eyes narrowed over to her younger sister_. How could this happen? Not again, not to Jan._ Marcia thought.

Marcia slowly made her way over to her mother and sister in tears.

"Jan, I'm – I'm so sorry…" was all Marcia could manage to spit out that moment; she strongly disliked the fact that she felt Jan didn't feel comfortable enough to go and tell her this immediately. It truly hurt.

Jan pulled her sobbing older sister in for a hug, Marcia hugged back tightly.


	3. Chapter Three: The Aftermath

**_Chapter Three: The Aftermath_**_._

* * *

It was now later that day; Carol and Mike decided to call the police to report what had happened to Jan. Jan was questioned; having to give the best description of her attacker, the approximated time the attack occurred and if there were any possible witnesses. It was an exhausting process but the support from her mother and Marcia helped tremendously.

Mike continued to grill the police on catching Jan's attacker and when they did, him and the rest of the Brady family wanted to be the first to know. Carol had to calm him down; Jan could almost see steam coming out of her father's ears at how angry he was.

Jan was pretty shocked to see her father's reaction. He was always so calm and mellow – strict when he needed to be but for the most part – calm in bad situations. But Jan guessed this wasn't just _any_ situation. It had something to do with the harming of one of his kids.

Jan was currently snuggled up in her bed, exhausted from the day she had. Her eyes were soaring from all the crying she had done earlier and from the past few weeks. Her mom thought it was best if she got some rest given the type of day she had. Carol also assured her she wasn't returning back to school tomorrow either even though Jan insisted otherwise.

Jan was worried for her brothers; Greg and Peter. They still hadn't returned home from wherever they left off to. She wondered if they were angry at her. Jan couldn't handle if they were; right now she needed them more than anything.

A knock on the door is what interrupted Jan's thoughts. She looked up at her bedroom door.

"C-Come in…" Jan said a bit hesitant. Marcia entered, slowly closing the door behind her. The look of sadness and sorrow filled her eyes. She then sat on the edge of her bed.

"Jan, I-I have to tell you something. Something personal and you have to promise me you won't say a word to anyone. Not mom, not dad - _No one_."

Jan looked at her elder sister weirdly but agreed; Marcia went and sat beside Jan and looked down, fiddling at her fingers; nervous.

"Marcia, please tell me…" Jan said softly. Marcia looked her sister in the eyes, and then sighed.

"Okay well, remember that boy I went out with earlier this school year, he went to Fairview High; Jerry Rogers?"

Jan nodded, "Oh yeah, Greg absolutely hated him and hated him even more when he found out you two were going steady. Boy did he try everything in his power to break you two up. He was Westdale's arch rival."

Marcia sighed, "Yeah. And for first time, I should have listened to Greg when he said Jerry Rogers was no good."

Jan's eyebrows furrowed; "But Marcia, you seemed pretty happy with him. I never knew why you two ever broke up; it was like a big mystery."

"Yeah well, you're about to find out the big mystery." Marcia took a deep breath, "It was the night of our homecoming game. Coincidentally, it was Fairview against Westdale and Westdale won. So later that night in his car, he was in a really crappy mood and I understood why. But he took it out on me, accusing me of secretly hoping Fairview would lose and that I had not supported him and that's why he wasn't performing at his best. Of course I argued against that and the argument had gotten so heated, Jerry…he-he slapped me across the face."

Jan gasped, "Oh Marcia, what a jerk!"

Marcia shook her head, "That's not even the worst part. I had told him that it was over and that he had taken this Fairview vs. Westdale rival way too far. I tried exiting out his car but he locked the doors and grabbed a hold of my arm tightly. He told me I wasn't going anywhere and slapped me again and climbed on top of me, ripping my dress open. I screamed loudly, it seemed I had been screaming forever..."

Jan gave Marcia the look; "M-Marcia…he…he didn't…."

Marcia shook her head, "No, actually he didn't. Thanks to Greg…"

Jan gasped again, "Greg saved you?!"

Marcia nodded, "He had been looking for me all night, Greg never trusted Jerry and now I know why. Greg ended up busting Jerry's window open and pulling him out and beating Jerry senseless. I had to pull him back or else he would have possibly…_killed_ him."

"He would have deserved it."

"Yeah…after that, I made Greg swear not to tell mom and dad or anyone else. He refused at first, but he eventually caved in and said he wouldn't tell."

"And he's the only one that knows?" Jan asked.

Marcia nodded; Jan could see a tear well up in Marcia's eyes. Jan pulled Marcia in for a hug as Marcia sobbed on her shoulder.

"I was so scared Jan, it was the worst feeling ever. That's why I feel so much for you. I wasn't even raped and it changed my life. You were and I can only imagine how you felt, not having anyone to tell. I feel horrible that you felt you couldn't come to me of all people. I'm so sorry Jan. I really am…" Marcia cried out.

Jan knew Marcia was truly sincere. Jan stroked Marcia's blond locks as she continued to ball on her shoulder, but she didn't mind. A few minutes later, Marcia got herself together and sniffled.

"I love you Jan. From now on, please come to me if you have any problems. We are sisters. We are supposed to be there for each other when we feel we have no one else to turn to."

Jan nodded, she was right. They were also examples for Cindy weather they liked it or not and when Cindy got older, Jan would definitely want Cindy to come to her for advice and help when she had problems as well.

"I love you too, Marcia."

They hugged one more time before Marcia got up, exiting the room but giving a warm smile before leaving. Jan felt better about her and Marcia's relationship. Things were so far getting better; family wise.

Jan couldn't believe Marcia went through that, the way she'd always have such a bouncy and energetic personality. You'd never guess that happened to _her_ of all people. But for the first time, Jan didn't feel alone in this. She had someone she could talk to and actually know how it felt, to lose control over your _own_ body.

A couple minutes later, Jan then heard another knock on her door, curious to know who it was; Jan replied greeting whoever it was, in. And then entered, a tired looking, sad eyed Greg. He immediately made eye contact with her. Jan blinked, immediately looking down with guilt.

"_We need to talk._" Greg said as he stood at the foot of her bed, Jan nodded pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Greg then sat at the foot of her bed and sighed.

"You know Jan; I want to be mad at you, for lying to me about where you were going and how you tricked me into something you know you weren't supposed to be doing…"

Jan looked down again, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"But I can't. I can't be angry with you. I'm angry at that sorry excuse of a man. I'm angry because I'm your older brother and I wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't there to save you when he…" Greg trailed off, he was angry with himself. He wished he could have been there for Jan like he was with Marcia. Greg felt as if he failed to protect his sister.

"Greg…" Jan finally spoke, "This isn't your fault, its mines. I should have never tricked you into taking me after mom and dad made it clear I wasn't allowed to go to that party. I was in the wrong. I got what I deserved." Jan said as her eyes began to tear up. She didn't mean to start crying, but the more she talked about it, the more it upset her. This was all her fault because of her own negligence.

Greg shook his head as he moved closer beside Jan and wrapped his arm around her protectively. "_Jan!_ _No one_ deserves to get raped! _Under zero circumstances_!" Greg slightly yelled. He wasn't trying to scream at her, but he wanted her to see that this wasn't her fault because he could see she was starting to blame herself.

Jan nodded, burying her face into Greg's chest as she let the tears flow; she thought she was done with tears today – but apparently not.

Greg rubbed her back, whispering soothing things into his sister's ear. After a few minutes of that, Greg seen she was falling asleep. He gently placed her on her pillow and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead, whispering: _"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you Jan. I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen to you…"_

He then exited his sister's room, giving her one last look before completely departing the room.

**_Read and review please! :)_**


	4. Chapter Four: Resolving Conflict

_The final chapter! Look out for the possibility of a Sequel! :)_

**_Chapter Four: Resolving Conflict_**

* * *

_"Let me go! Please stop! Let me go! Someone help me!"_

_"Shut up you slut! You're only getting what you deserve…"_

Jan shot up from her bed with a start, her heart beating rapidly as she blinks; realizing she was in her room and that it was only a dream. Jan then looked at the time; 3:16am. Jan rubbed her eyes; that was the _worst_ nightmare _ever. _Jan felt so disturbed she didn't feel the need to fall back asleep just yet.

Jan threw her covers off her body and crept over to her door, making sure not to wake Marcia or Cindy. As Jan made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, she nearly had a heart attack as she was very much startled by the figure sitting by the table which revealed itself to be her brother; _Peter_.

"Peter, you scared me…" Jan said, holding tightly onto her chest, breathing heavily. Peter didn't respond as he continued to stare out the window into the starry night sky. Jan frowned as she made her way over to the fridge; pouring herself a cold glass of milk. She looked up at her brother again.

"Peter…"

Still no response, Jan sighed as she set the container of milk back into the fridge. She went and sat down by Peter; sighing once again.

"Peter please say something. Talk to me."

Peter snapped his head at Jan, "Why should I? You didn't come and talk to me when this life-changing event happened to you. I didn't matter that much to you, so why should you matter enough for me to talk to you at all?"

Jan was taken aback by his tone, she knew he was upset, but not _this_ upset with _her_.

"Peter, I'm-I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm closer to you than anyone in this house. But I was… I was scared Peter. And I was hurt. I didn't think anyone cared enough about me to hear about my problems. Not even you."

Peter shook his head, "How could you even think that Jan? Especially about me. We are supposed to tell each other _everything_. That was our deal."

Jan nodded, guilty. That was their deal; to tell each other everything without judging the other and it would be their secret.

Jan sighed and reached over, placing her hand on top of Peter.

"I'm really sorry, Peter. From now on, I won't keep anything from you. Please forgive me. I couldn't bear the thought of _you_ of all people being angry with me." Jan pleaded.

Peter looked his sister in the eyes, and seen sincerity along with sadness and emptiness. He nodded, his sister had certainly been through enough for the day, and he really didn't want to add to it.

Jan smiled tiredly; "Hug?"

Peter smiled and leaned in, pulling his sister in for a hug. He couldn't help but feel pain for her. She didn't deserve what happened to her at that party. And he was further upset with Carrie Hathaway – his ex. Even though they had broken up, they still remained friends and the way she acted at that party wasn't like her. Peter mentally noted to have a talk with her about that the next time he seen her.

"I love you, Pete. Thanks for always being here for me when I need you the most. You're the best brother a girl could ever ask for."

Peter smiled and whispered back; "I love you too, Jan. And whoever did this to you…if I ever find out who it is – I promise you I'm going to _kill_ him with my own bare hands. He hurt what is most dear to me; _you_."

Jan could feel the tears coming on as she hugged Peter tightly, never wanting to let go.

**_The End!_**

**_Reviews would be lovely :-)_**


End file.
